


Блуждающий огонек

by SantAiryN



Series: Writober 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M, Mythology References, Torture, and, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: Хастур сумел подловить Кроули в момент душевного расстройства и утащить-таки в адские подземелья.





	Блуждающий огонек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест-недельку, день третий, и райтобер по [вот этому списку](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EFx--QTXoAYk_CB?format=jpg&name=4096x4096), день 16.

\- Кроули. – подтянув уголки губ вверх, Хастур сделал вид, что улыбнулся. По правде говоря, получившейся гримасой можно было бы вполне пугать детей. Причем самых отъявленных малолетних нарушителей. С тремя приводами в участок. Главное было не говорить об этом самому Хастуру, а то он мог и расстроиться (а расстроенный Хастур, как известно, убивает до трех Эриков за раз). Вдруг он хотел произвести благоприятное впечатление, а вовсе не позлорадствовать над проштрафившимся по всем статьям бывшим коллегой. Ну просто – вдруг. Кроули ухмыльнулся и тоже попытался показать свое отношение к происходящему, путем оттопыривания среднего пальца. Насколько это, конечно, было возможно в условиях довольно крепкой привязанности. К стулу. Железному. Хотя в Аду других и не было – огнеупорностью не подходили. Хастур красивых пальцев не оценил и оскалился.

Если у Кроули и бывали совершенно неудачные дни, то этот просто грозил побить все рекорды. Начавшись с внеплановой ссоры с ангелом по поводу «совершенно случайно» ставших клетчатыми штанов, он продолжился тем, что пошел снег. Нет, в декабре это, конечно, вполне нормальное и даже красивое явление. Но не когда ты собрался погулять в парке, потому что домой идти не хочется, а из магазинчика тебя выставили. С формулировкой «успокоишься – приходи», конечно, но Кроули был ещё далек от спокойствия. Правда, злился он уже больше на себя (ну пошутил ангел неудачно, можно было и не ругаться с такой экспрессией, и даже богохульные порнокартинки по стенам развешивать было необязательно), но возвращаться посчитал преждевременным. Лучше было просто пойти покормить уток. А тут этот долбаный снег.

Снежинки падали Кроули на вытянутый нос, таяли, и он уже чувствовал, как начинают неметь пальцы. Дурацкий змеиный теплообмен. Чуть мороз - и ты в спячку, ужасно неудобная особенность. Вдвойне неудобная, когда надо бы быть настороже, ибо силы зла не дремлют. Если они не Кроули, конечно. Бросив утке очередной кусочек сыра, он потер замерзающие руки и зевнул. Именно этот момент коварная утка выбрала для того, чтобы вырасти в размерах, хрипло крякнуть и ... превратится в лорда Хастура с изрядно охреневшей жабой на голове. Кроули успел только сонно подумать «Господи, это что за подстава?» - как его окутала темнота.

А потом – здрасьте-привет, знакомые до боли (пока, правда, чужой) подземелья преисподней. И Хастур. Довольно потирающий руки.

\- Так я не понял, где вино и девочки? - Кроули бряцнул тяжёлыми цепями и приподнял брови. - Это Вельзевул так осмелела или ты сам себе талант? Что надо?

Хастур смерил его почти равнодушным взглядом.

\- Я никогда не доверял тебе, Кроули. Лорд Вельзевул может опасаться сколько угодно. Но я ... Я уже видел это раньше. Ты блефуешь. – Последнее слово он выдохнул демону в лицо, и в его чернющих глазах читалось несгибаемое желание доказать свою правоту. Это было _неприятненько_.

\- В прошлый раз ты не преуспел. - Кроули скептически хмыкнул и хищно оскалился. - Уверен, что справишься со мной, а, Хастур? Твоему приятелю уже не повезло.

Один из главных герцогов преисподней не стал утруждать себя ответом. Он повернулся к стоящему поодаль столу и взял в руки длинный гибкий предмет. Ого, этого раньше в ассортименте не было.

\- Да мы любим погорячее? – Обычный хлыст, в меру гибкий. В умелых руках может доставить вполне себе приятные ощущения. Кроули даже задумался о том, чтобы как-нибудь предложить ангелу поэкспериментировать в таком ключе (что-то ему подсказывало, что под маской милого херувимчика может скрываться вполне охочий до разного рода удовольствий бессмертный дух), но его прекрасные мысли были прерваны самым неприятным образом. Хастур надевал длинные перчатки. И фартук. 

\- Это не просто инструмент для телесных наказаний, Кроули. 

\- Но и большая палочка для коктейля?..

Хастур осклабился и снял с хлыста защитный чехол. Интересно, зачем хлысту чехол?..

\- Ох, ты ж бля!

Первый удар, по-видимому пристрелочный, пришелся на колено. И это было неожиданно гуманно, поскольку хлыст оказался хорошенько вымочен в святой воде. Ногу дернуло болью, Кроули сдержанно выругался и начал уже серьезно обдумывать перспективы.

Цепи, лишающие демонических сил, так просто не снимались. Хастур – редкостный засранец, его не уговоришь, не подкупишь и (Кроули аж содрогнулся) не соблазнишь. Мелькнула паническая мыслишка помаячить бывшему боссу, но тут же испарилась, как еще более самоубийственная. Сатана был бы Кроули сейчас очень, очень рад. Он бы его с удовольствием трахнул, так сказать, на память, а потом медленно и с наслаждением скормил домашним горностаям. Нет уж, этот вариант отпадал.

Хрясь! – хлыст приземлился в плечо и стало не просто некомфортно, но и чертовски больно.

\- Да ты хоть скажи, чего надо-то от меня!

Хастур слегка согнул хлыст, проверяя на прочность.

\- Как ты проделал этот трюк со святой водой? Я же вижу, что она по-прежнему на тебе работает.

\- Ха, а я может тут наслаждаюсь сижу, почем тебе знать. – Кроули изобразил на лице самодовольную улыбку и надо сказать, пока она у него еще получалось. Не то чтобы он сомневался в способности Хастура быстро исправить это упущение.

\- Врешь.

Хлыст рассек кожу на груди, и Кроули от души (которой у него разумеется не было) помянул и Господа и Сатану в самых нецензурных выражениях. Богатое воображение отлично помогало с формулировками. Было бы еще неплохо, чтобы оно поработало на благо спасения производящей его демонической тушки.

\- Если честно, доминант из тебя так себе. Да и комната наслаждений подкачала.

\- Кроули?..

\- Хастур?

\- Кроули?!

\- Кристиан? – вытянув раздвоенный язык, демон чувственно облизнулся, задев мочку уха. Ему оставалось только играть на грани фола, давая себе время на обдумывание плана. Но Хастур в популярной среди людей литературе оказался не силен и намека не оценил. Удар пришелся почти поверх предыдущего.

\- Ну что же ты там стоишь, такой несчастный, такой одинокий? Иди ко мне, моё адское пламя. – Для поддержания духа абсурда Кроули поиграл бровями и кокетливо улыбнулся. И, кажется, ему удалось на время выбить Хастура из колеи, потому что тот завис, так и не выпустив хлыст, и озадаченно уставился на истязаемого.

В этот момент в подземелье стало чуточку светлее. Сквозь одну из стен просочился небольшой, чуть больше ладони, светящийся заунывным синеватым светом шарик, и подплыл прямо к Кроули.

\- Ага! Сигнал от Абаддона! – Хастур немедленно оживился. – Этот блуждающий огонь - знак твоей близящейся смерти, предатель!

Шарик с этой сентенцией был, очевидно не согласен. Со скоростью, которую от него было сложно ожидать, он врезался прямо герцогу в лицо и окатил того волнами резкого, как шутки Вельзевул, и столь же неприятного света. Хастур ойкнул, скосил глаза и осел на пол, едва не потеряв родную жабу. 

\- Мы знакомы?.. – Слегка приободрившемуся Кроули сразу же захотелось вступить с неизвестным явлением в контакт. Очень уж ему понравился такой способ обращения с его герцогством.

Однако явление общаться не спешило. Подлетев к Хастуру, оно окутало его сиянием, подтащило к Кроули и прицельно бросила вялую хастурову ладонь на зачарованные цепи. Ух, какое умное создание! Знало, что только так эти цепи и можно снять. Кроули потер запястья.

\- А чем, собственно, обязан?..

Огонек подпрыгнул в воздухе будто бы сердито (поразительно осмысленное поведение для безмозглого духа болот), и решительно устремился в сторону дверей.

\- Мда, бродить по Аду за блуждающим огоньком – так я еще не развлекался. – Кроули негромко хмыкнул себе под нос. А что, воняло в подземельях похлеще любых болот. Странно, что еще камыши не росли. Плесень, там, мох – этого имелось в достатке. А вот камышей не было. Недоработали!

Огонек оказался чрезвычайно прозорлив. Или удачлив. Или демоны Ада были на очередной планерке Вельзевул. В любом случае, Кроули вышел в общий холл оккультно-эфирного небоскреба незамеченным и даже почти (заживать хастурово творчество явно будет долго), неповрежденным.

Огонек продолжал нерешительно болтаться рядом с ним, и Кроули протянул было руку, чтобы… Погладить? Пощекотать? Как вообще поблагодарить это светящееся нечто? Впрочем, тянуло от шарика света чем-то подозрительно знакомым. Будто испугавшись, огонек решил обойтись без благодарности. Дождавшись, пока Кроули выйдет на улицу, он скользнул куда-то вдаль – и исчез.

***

Ангел сидел на диване, уткнувшись в книгу, с видом абсолютной невинности. Ни у кого бы не возникло ни малейшего сомнения в этой самой невинности, настолько она была ясной и незамутненной. Кроме демона. Который знал ангела шесть тысяч лет, и прекрасно представлял, как тот выглядит, когда делает вид, что абсолютно ничего не произошло.

\- Азирафель, как ты до этого додумался?

Вся великолепно вылепленная невинность испарилась без следа.

\- Дорогой, ну, я же должен был за эти годы чему-то научиться. – Ангел слегка порозовел и захлопнул краткий путеводитель по британской мифологии. – Обещаю больше не подвергать твои вещи излишним трансформациям. А то это плохо сказывается на твоей внимательности. Не хотелось бы в следующий раз создавать образ какой-нибудь баньши….

Кроули хмыкнул. 

\- Ладно уж, из тебя получился совершенно очаровательный бесовской огонек.

Ангел усмехнулся в ответ.


End file.
